It's Not My Fault
by Klutz242
Summary: Harry, Remus, and Sirius are talking in #12 Grimmauld Place. When Remus asks how school's going, Harry tries to explain what Potion's like, but can't. Instead, he asks why Severus Snape hates him. Unknown to them, the potions master himself is listing.


"I can NOT believe you did that!" Harry practically shouted while rolling on the floor laughing.

"In my defense, It was all Sirius's idea," Remus replied grinning.

"Yeah right!" Sirius scoffed. "I was too stupid to think of something like that. It was all you Moony!"

"I can't believe it Remus," Harry said grinning. "The man who taught me how to fight boggarts pranked McGonagall. As in, THE McGonagall!"

"Oh trust me, if you think that's good you should hear what we did in Potions," Sirius replied with a smirk.

"Who did you have as a potion's teacher anyhow?" Harry asked the two men.

"We had a fat annoying man as a potions master," Sirius said scowling, making Remus roll his eyes.

"He wasn't that bad, Sirius just didn't like him because he always gave Sirius and your dad detention," Remus corrected.

"Speaking of annoying potion teachers," Sirius began with a smirk, "how's your potion class going?"

Harry felt himself freeze, "It's… fine," Harry answered after a minute.

"Great to hear," Sirius began dryly, "Now why don't you try and tell the truth."

"I, I hate it. It's horrible! It's worse then Umbridge's class. And the worst part is, I don't know what I did."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked softly.

"In Umbridge's class, I know my temper get's the best of me. I know that! And I know she hates me because of the Ministry thing, and I get that! But Snape? He's always hated me. The minuet I stepped into Hogwarts he hated me. And I never did anything. Not a thing," Harry finished, his voice in a soft whisper.

"Harry, you have to understand. When we were at school your dad and Severus didn't get along! They never had. And it doesn't help that Sirius is your Godfather. Severus didn't do so well with Sirius either, as you know," Remus replied, feeling horrible for this boy.

"You're right Remus, I do know! I saw the memory. I know what you all did! But I'm not him! I'm not my dad and it's not my fault! I did NOTHING to him. But he acts like I'm his reincarnation or something! I am not my father, I'm not you Sirius, and I'm not you Remus. I don't torture people because I'm bored! Nor do I just sit and watch my friends do that! It's not my fucking fault!" By this time, Harry had stood up and kicked the chair he was sitting in.

"Harry-" Sirius began but Harry cut him off.

"No Sirius. Please, just let me finish. Snape hates me. That, that, that bastard hates me, for something I have NO control over. He hates me because of my father. And that's stupider than Umbridge! Umbridge hates me because I'm me. NOT because of my dad. Umbridge hate's me because of her views and wishes. Snape? Snape just hates me because I look like my dad and he only sees my dad in me. He only sees what he hates. He hates me because I remind him of a man that I knew when I was one. It's not fair. God, why does he hate me? Why does the one man who knew my mother hate me? The one man who was friends with my mum hates me. The one man my mother trusted, hates me. It's not fair. It's not fair at all."

"Harry," Sirius started softly, "Snape doesn't hate YOU. He can't hate you. Do you know why? He can't hate you because he doesn't know you. If he knew you he couldn't hate you. And your right, your aren't James. Because James NEVER cared what Snape thought. But for some reason, you care. And that makes all the difference."

"I'd love to tell you what I think Harry, but we have a visitor that I believe heard everything you just said. Am I correct Severus?" Remus asked kindly.

Slowly, Harry forced himself to turn and look at the man he had just been talking about. The man in question was wearing his usual black, billowing robe, but didn't have his usual sneer. Actually, Harry couldn't read Snape's face, it was blank. Snape had heard. Harry didn't know how he knew, but he knew. Snape had heard everything. Harry suddenly wished he could curl up and die. But he managed to force out, "I'm sorry Professor, I didn't know you were there."

"No, I don't believe you did," Snape answered curtly, staring down at the 15 year old. Harry quickly looked at the ground. Harry was vulnerable, and Snape wasn't known for letting someone vulnerable walk away unscathed, especially when it was Harry.

"Severus, can I trust you to talk with Harry?" Remus asked with raised eyebrows. Sirius opened his mouth to argue, but Remus quieted him with a look.

Snape nodded quickly refusing to show what he was thinking on his face. All the while Harry was standing looking at Remus horrified. _You've got to be kidding! _ Harry mouthed at Remus. Remus only smirked slightly at him while Sirius continued to glare at Snape.

"Let's go Padfoot," Remus said looking at Sirius (pun intended) seriously.

"Fine. But if you do ANYTHING to my godson Snape, I will kill you," Sirius growled before being pulled out of the room by Remus.

"I'm sorry professor," Harry repeated, this time his voice soft, and was yet again staring at the floor.

"Look at me," Snape snapped coldly. Harry forced himself to look up, above the Potions Master. "In the eyes, Mr. Potter." Harry forced himself to look him in the eye and tried his best not to pull his wand out for protection. "You believe I hate you?" Snape asked curtly.

"I know you do sir," Harry replied shrugging, trying to act as if it didn't matter to him.

"You stupid boy," Snape grumbled glaring at the boy. "I don't hate you. The Dark Lord hates you, not I." Harry simply bit his tongue to keep from commenting. "Say it. Say what you're thinking," Snape snapped.

"I'm thinking how impossible that is to believe," Harry said curtly.

"Explain," Snape commanded.

"The MINUET I walked into Hogwarts 5 years ago you hated me. I didn't know anything about my dad or mum or you. Yet you treated me like I was my father, my father who I knew NOTHING about. I did nothing to you and you treated me like scum. And now you expect me to believe you don't hate me? Well let me tell you something _Professor_, this may be a shocker to you, but I'm NOT that stupid," Harry finished glaring straight into Snape's eyes.

"You're father-"

"I'M NOT HIM! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M NOT HIM?" Harry roared. Snape just stood their frozen while Sirius ran in and grabbed the shaking Harry and pulled him into a hug.

"I think you should leave," Sirius snapped before walking out with Harry in his hands.

After they were both out of earshot Snape whispered, "I don't hate you." Falling on the floor, he remembered the way those emerald eyes stared at him. They had looked the same way Lilly's had when she was 15. "I don't hate you," Snape repeated softly. "I just can't force myself to remember." With that, the potions master stood up and walked out of Grimmauld place and into the snowy Christmas Eve…


End file.
